


Big Man with a Big Gun

by thebasement_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-09-30
Updated: 1999-09-30
Packaged: 2018-11-20 21:41:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11343675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebasement_archivist/pseuds/thebasement_archivist
Summary: Hard to summarize. Kitsunegari. Salvation. Release.





	Big Man with a Big Gun

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

 

Big Man with a Big Gun by frogdoggie

X/Story: 25 July 1998  
Archive/X: 27 July 1998

TITLE: Big Man with a Big Gun  
NAME: frogdoggie  
E-MAIL:   
CATEGORY: SRA  
RATING: NC-17. M/K. This story contains VERY GRAPHIC CONSENSUAL SEX BETWEEN MEN. WARNING! WARNING! ALSO EXTREME VIOLENCE. I can't caution you enough here. Seriously. So, if you don't like that type of thing - STOP NOW! Forewarned is forearmed.  
SUMMARY: Hard to summarize. Kitsunegari. Salvation. Release.  
FEEDBACK: YES PLEASE, AND THANK YOU SIR, CAN I HAVE ANOTHER? Comments, suggestions and healthy debate are always welcome. Flames? I use them to roast weenies, hamburgers and Italian sausages on the grill.  
TIMESPAN/SPOILER WARNING: Out of time, out of space. Out of mind.  
KEYWORDS: story angst slash Krycek Mulder NC-17  
DISCLAIMER: Alex Krycek and Fox Mulder, belong to Chris Carter, Ten-Thirteen Productions and 20th Century FOX Broadcasting. No copyright infringement is intended and no profit is being made from their use. The lyrics for the song "Closer" by Nine Inch Nails copyright 1994 by Leaving Hope/TVT Music Inc., ASCAP. All rights reserved. No copyright infringement is meant here either.  
IMPORTANT: WARNING! I can guarantee this piece will disturb you. Please read the author's note at the end. It is strongly suggested in order to gain insight into and an explanation for this story.

* * *

Big Man with a Big Gun  
by frogdoggie

Hot night in July. Converted Warehouse. Dance Club. Bar. Whatever. A building in a bad part of town. My part of town. A state in the Queer Nation. Gay Bar. The Boiler Room. Oh Yeah. It boils all right. It boils my brains. Vaporize. Atomize. Sodomize my soul.

Loud. Lights. Smoke. Music. Techno, house, industrial, goth music, a myriad of styles. The DJ sets the mood. We writhe under his thumb. Aural puppets. Tortured, turmoil, manic sensory assault. Audio dynamite. Music that knifes right to the bone. Reverberates. Liquefies your guts. Rocks your cock. Cranks it up tight. Beat for the meat. Washing over me. I love it, I need it, I absorb it. The intensity. I need to get it up. Jerk it. Jack it up tonight.

I don't come to this places very often anymore. But, I've been coming here every night for a week. I'm here tonight. Dressed the part too. Head to toe. Tight, black t-shirt. Tight, black button fly jeans. Black socks. Black ankle holster and gun in case there's trouble. Black steel tipped boots in case there's lots of trouble. Black silk jock strap in case it's the right kind of trouble - and it will be. I know it will be. It's in the cards. Ace of spades.

The belt is the best touch though - the silver fox head belt buckle. Motherfuck it shines too. I gotta laugh. All for him. And I know he'll come.

I go upstairs. Upstairs bar - catwalk up high. The bar that overlooks the dance floor. I order Tequila. I slam back the first shot. A second. I turn. I look. I seek one face, one hard body. Who do I spy with my little eye? I watch through the sound, the lights, the fury into the roiling mass below. Mass of humanity? I'm not sure. Looks more like a fucking black mass. Orgy. Sounds like black sound. Black hole absorbing all light. Odor wafting up. The smell. The smell is more animal, carnal. Sweet. Sweat. Male. Arousal. Lust pheromones. Smell of cum. I inhale it. I seek one scent. And I know he will come.

I left my sign. The written spore. Message in the personal column of the local gay rag. The agreed upon paper just in case I ever want...need...need it, need him. The agreed upon message decided upon during our long seduction. Kitsunegari. Foxhunt. I told him the meaning. He knows why. He knows where. He'll come. Foxhunt. But tonight the fox is the hunter, the hound. Night of the Hunter. L.O.V.E. - H.A.T.E. Oh Yeah. He'll come.

And he did. I can see him. My shot glass in hand, forgotten for now. I move through the crowd. Bodies five and six deep. Push, crush to the catwalk railing. Leaning. Peering over, shot glass clenched tight. Etching the Boiler Room logo into my moist palm. I unconsciously raise the glass to my hot cheek. Run it down my face once. Let my hand drop. Wish it was a binocular glass flits through my mind as the glass drops as well. Rolls away. I grip the railing. Straining forward. And I see. I see. The better to see you with my besotted eyes. Spot that white face. Ghost white in the dark near the entrance. I can almost see the green eyes. Eyes glow for a moment, spectral in an arcing klieg light. Unholy illumination. Fallen angel. Lord of Light. Lucifer, Prince of Darkness. Satan. Monster.

The light moves. I see him move towards the dance floor. Close cropped brown hair. He's cut it again. Tight white t-shirt. Jesus, short sleeves. Head held high despite the stiff prosthetic arm. Amputee. It's as much a weapon as his fucking gun. Or his cock. Cock I felt that night. Pressing insistently against my leg. Pressing kiss to cheek. Hot, Intrusive. God. Devil. Devil in tight black jeans, zipper counterpoint to my buttons. Black Russian combat boots. Beautiful boy. Benighter. Beguiler. Betrayer. Be damned. Welcome to my nightmare, Alex. Come to Daddy.

He crests the tide spilling out onto the dance floor. Is caught up. I see him raise his eyes. They trap mine. I know he sees. He smiles. Wicked, wicked devil smile. Demon teeth, white. Tongue flicks. Forked? Illusion only as he licks lips. I know he won't come to me right away. He'll tease. Prolong the moment. Let me twist on my dick. So what. I'll wait. I can wait tonight. Prick. I know he'll come.

The music changes. Alex smiles wider. He knows this song. He should. The lyrics scream I am what I am what I am. Cocksucker. Closer.

you let me violate you  
you let me desecrate you  
you let me penetrate you  
you let me complicate you  
help me  
i broke apart my insides  
help me  
i've got no soul to sell  
help me  
the only thing that works for me  
help me get away from myself

He turns and grabs a body on the dance floor. At random? Any man? No, not really. This one is gorgeous. Black, African prince. Tall with dreadlocks. Naked from the waist up. White pants in stark contrast to show off his wonderful dark skin. Night man. Tight, white pants straining over his cock. Alex has taste. Knows true beauty it seems. He pulls the man close, groin to groin. Hip to hip. They become one body starts with close cropped brown hair, white face over tight white t-shirt sculpted into, against black smiling face, dark smooth muscular chest stretching down into white clad legs. One being. One rutting creature. Almost the beast with two backs. Aryan and Abyssinian.

Kisses. His mouth crushing. Tongues. Mouths dance. Vibration carries down the bodies. The bodies are one. They slide down, up, down, up...over, and over each other. They dance. Undulating like snakes in one moment, leopards the next. Muscles flex across bare back. Under tight white t-shirt. Lord God. Licking. Slamming, grinding cock against cock. Yin and Yang. Kings, chess kings. Do you want black or white? Mate. Checkmate. Jesus. I'm hard. Damn him. Damn him to hell. And damn me too. He'd better come or I'm gonna.

The music splits me. My body betrays me. Hate it. I hate it. My cock throbs to the beat. The words. The words. Oh fuck the words.

i wanna fuck you like an animal  
i wanna feel you from the inside  
i wanna fuck you like an animal  
my whole existence is flawed  
you get me closer to god

He does...the impossible...he knows I see. See it all. His lips parted. A snarl. His hair sweaty. One second plastered on skull, against brow, the next, flipping up, flicking wet. The dark other, The Night Man, groans. Moaning. Both his black arms grasping Alex's shoulders. Dreadlocks swinging. Eyes shut. Gasping. Both are gasping. Alex holding the strong, muscular, rippling, dark, sweating, back flesh with the false arm...real hand snaking down to unzip white pants. Flipping out hard, slick, swollen purple flesh. Dancing African trapped. Alex's white fist around his magnificent cock. Pumping, pumping in time to the music. The words. I have no words. But the song does. The lyrics say he's gonna come. Oh Yeah.

you can have my isolation  
you can have the hate that it brings  
you can have my absence of faith  
you can have my everything  
help me  
tear down my reason  
help me  
it's your sex i can smell  
help me  
you make me perfect  
help me become somebody else

I can't help myself. I'm gone. Heavy balls pressing against my thigh. Cum heavy. I part my legs slightly to relieve the pressure. Hands gripping the rail. I sweat. Runs down my neck. Down my back. Wet. Cock twitching, confined. Life of it's own. I hate that too. I hate myself. I stare. Transfixed. I'm moaning too. No one hears. Drowned out. I stand and stare. I lean forward into the railing. Bodies pressing closer all around me do the same. Hypnotized by the homoerotic heat below. Bodies conceal. Darker between us as we press close. No one sees. I touch myself through my pants. I can't stand it. Fumbling with the buttons. Opening all. I reach in. Flip it out. Stroke. Hot, hard. Weeping all ready. Crying for him. Hate. Beast. Alex. Oh God I wanna come.

i wanna fuck you like an animal  
i wanna feel you from the inside  
i wanna fuck you like an animal  
my whole existence is flawed  
you get me closer to god

Down, down I look down past my hand fisting my slick, heated flesh. My eyes locked on Alex, on the African. On the dance. Dance of death? Totentanz. Rictis like deaths head of pleasure on both partners. Blur of motion. White hips encased in black, black hips encased in white, bucking. Bucking into a strong white hand. Black head thrown back. Alex's lips moving against his neck, egging him on. Urging, urging. Oh Christ Jesus. I know what he's saying. I know the sex words. The command. Come for me. Come for me. I...I jerk and jerk and crank. Come on you bitch. Alex, get him off so I can come. The light is blinding. Sound deafens. I feel someone else. A stranger's hand snakes in, grabs my straining hard on. Fuck me please! Help get me...subtle anonymous voice. "Let me do the work. Watch." And I do and I see. I see. The African shouting. Alex jerks hard. The Night man screaming into the white noise of words, of words.

all through every forest  
above the trees  
within my stomach  
scraped off my knees  
i drink the honey  
inside your hive  
you are the reason  
i stay alive

Alive. Alive. Alive. I grip the rail with both hands throwing myself hard forward. My good Samaritan stranger fisting me fast. Slippery wet but exquisite pressure. Up, down. Up, down. Sliding sex rhythm in time with the music. I am so close. The unknowns voice once more echoing what I know Alex said "Come for me. Come for me." I explode with the African. Erupting in unison. "That's it, that's it!" Alex and the other, my helper, yell. I glance down. He's really wringing me out. God, oh God it feels so good. I try to shriek out over the balcony into the crowd. My mouth opens in a silent scream. African twin below. Purple cock below me, spurting. I join him. I rain from above. Raining milky cum down onto the teaming multitude below. Jism baptism. Blessed be the fruit of my loins. Fuck. Fuck me. Fuck you. Fuck them all.

xXx

Thud. Thud. Thud. The music reaches even here. The words muffled. But the beat reaches. Beat for the meat. Meat for the beast.

Men's room. Relatively clean. Mint smell. Urinal mints wafting aroma in the air. Stalls. Mirrors. I gaze into the mirror. Hazel eyes I hardly know blink back. Dazed. Full lower lip even more full. Sex swollen. Christ. I run a hand over my mouth. Faucet. Water. Water over my face. Cooler. Better.

I swat paper towels out of the dispenser. Grab before they hit the floor. Some float down. Fall. Lie on the tile. But I have a wad to wipe my hands and to wipe away my shot wad. He will come echoes in my mind. No shit.

I fled in here. Fled from the stranger and his helping hand. I didn't want him. Didn't want to know him or see him. I wipe myself off as I lean against the sink. Breath coming in gulps. Still shaking, leftover orgasmic rush making me quake. Wiping. Wiping sweat and cum from my crotch. Wiping my sweating face. My neck. I let my mind go blank.

Sounds. Quiet. Furtive. Someone in a stall. Low moaning. Sex sounds. Wet slurping. I glance to the side. I can just see the top of the man's head above the stall. Blond hair. If he looked up I could see his whole head. See his face. But he's looking down. Looking at..kneeling legs is all I see. Someone sucking cock. I look away. But I can hear the sounds. Fuck. When will he come? I button back up.

"Come here often, sailor?"

Alex.

I'm getting old and slow. Or distracted by *Stall Man* as he rattles the metal walls with his climax.

"Shut up and get out," Alex growls in their direction. Gun drawn. Sweet Jesus.

Lovers startled. Zip up. Gone. Gun reholstered at the ankle. Malicious chuckle.

"I knew you'd come," I whisper.

He moves close. Presses hot hips against me. Pushes me back against the sink. Good hand grips the back of my head. False steadies my shoulder. His mouth on mine. Oh GOD. First kiss. Well first on the mouth. Did you think we? No. We've never, ever been...Did you think it? Before? No. Virgin. I've never had him. He's never had me. I did say we had a long seduction didn't I? Well, we did. Culmination with kisses. Kiss draining my soul. Soul sucked right out of my mouth along with my saliva and my breath. I gasp. The terrifying necessary possession. Means to an end.

His mouth. Insistent. Aggressive. Slanting over mine. Over and over. Lips swollen as well. Probing against my lips. I open. He moves right in. Insinuates. Snakes. Snake. Snake in the garden. Tasting. Sucking. Sucking him in. I taste. Whiskey taste. Cigarettes. He smokes? Or the African. Tongues dance. I can even feel his fillings. Metallic after flavor. Sucking. Sucking some more. I can't breath. Oh God. I'm fucking drowning. He breaks away. I moan. He glances down. Smirking wickedness.

"Looks like you came too," he laughs

"Fucker," I growl.

"Flattery will get you nowhere."

"Right," I sigh.

"Dance?" he asks.

"No."

"Home then?"

"Yeah."

"Your place or mine?"

"Mine," I answer. And we leave.

xXx

Two AM. Apartment door. Deadbolt lock. Knob lock. Keys. Keys in pocket. Keys out. Key in locks. Unlock. The great unlocking.

He's inside. Inside my home, my life, my defenses. In my head, in my mind. In my pants. Christ he won't even wait.

"Don't you want a beer or something, Alex?" I choke on the name. Hands roaming, down. Between my legs. Lord God. Fucking plastic arm thing. Shit. Cold. I whimper.

"No."

"Well fuck you then."

"Oh Yeah," he moans.

Slams me up against the closed apartment door. I go weak in the knees. He holds me up by my mouth with his mouth. Sucking my air again. Hands up on my head now. Probing, Probing. I hold my lips tight this time. Fighting. Doubt. Guilt? Fear? Disgust.

He stops. Pulls back. Stares into my eyes. Sea green passion in front of my nose. Pupils dilating. Breath coming against my lips.

"Mulder?"

He says my name for the first time and it's a question. The obvious question. Muther may I? Mulder may I? I let him breath. Count one mississippi, two mississippi, three mississippi. This is it. No going back. My life. His life. Salvation? Redemption? or Condemnation? Damnation? More likely Resolution. Definitely release.

I open my mouth, bring my hands up and pull his head to mine.

"Tovarishch," I murmer. He groans. He melts into me. Judas. Judas kiss. It's so good. Deep hot, searching. Hands roaming again. Pushing up my t-shirt. He leaves my mouth. Works down my neck. Over the rolled up cotton. Up over onto my chest. Tongue, lips, teeth on my nipples. Oh God. Good, good. Down my stomach. Belt buckle. Kissing silver. Reaching with one hand. Works the fox free. Buttons. He's agile with one hand. Opening, opening. All open. Impatient. Yanking. Jeans down and belt. Small intake of breath.

"Hmmmm. Silk. Nice," he purrs glancing up.

I smile wide. Lascivious. Knowing. Masking my real thoughts. Thinking -Yeah, bastard I knew you'd like it.

"Like?" I gasp out the half question.

"Oh yeah," he grunts, fondling the material. Yank. Short fucking attention span.

My cock springs loose. Bobbing in front of his nose.

"I like this too," he chuckles.

Cocksucker. And Dear God in heaven he does and oh Jesus Jesus. No No NO. Can't be this ggggggood. But it is. It is. I grab his head as he deep throats me. All the way in one swallow. I shut my eyes. That's it. That's it. I'm gone.

Hips thrown forwards I whine my pleasure. Suck it! Suck it! I moan. Begging for his mouth. Groveling, horrible groveling, pleading. Harder, harder. My voice rising an octave with each bob of his head. But it's so fine. So fine. So...hips bucking fast. Out of control. I don't care. I wanna. I wanna. COME! Now...and hurt him, hurt him. Gag you motherfucker. Thrusting deep inside hot, wet. Of fuck. I blow up. Shooting cum down, down. I'm growling loud and still thrusting. He's hanging on. OH FUCK ALEX! I can't stop emptying and he's smiling around my cock. I watch. Backflow erupts out of his mouth, down his chin. Even now part of me flees him. Mother of God.

He lets me go and I sink to the floor. Limp. Gasping. Fish tank. I could be a fish out of water.

"Good?" he asks.

Like he doesn't know? Overwheening piece of shit.

"Unbelievable," I answer, winded. I can barely speak.

"You have a bed in this place?" he inquires looking around, "I'd suggest the couch but it doesn't look like it'll hold up," he smiles. Smile like a lizard. Alligator. Crocodile. Ancient Monster.

I smile back. Show all my teeth. The better to eat you with Alex. Fox. No. Wolf. This is the wolf at the door.

"Yeah," I nod down the hall.

I kick off boots. Pull off socks. The gun and ankle holster. My pooled at feet belt, pants and silk jock. I struggle to get up. Naked from the waist down. Alex is watching my swinging dick and balls. I flop back down. Embarrassed at my lassitude. Alex waits. He kicks off his boots. Pulls off his socks. Takes off the ankle holster. Straightens back up. Puts the gun and holster on my coffee table. He wipes his face on his t-shirt. Extends a hand. The real one. I grasp it. Hoist myself up.

"Thanks," I mumble.

"No problem," he answers, "just leave the clothes and gun," he adds. We walk down the hallway. Alex undresses further as we go. I pull my t-shirt off and leave it amongst the trail of material he drops. Strange parody of Hansel and Gretel's bread crumbs. Hope it helps me to find my way better than they did. Shit.

Bedroom. Clean for once. No clutter. For fucking expediency. Expedient to fuck. Alex behind me. Breathing hard. Looking. Touch on my shoulder. Squeeze on my ass. His hard cock brushes up against the crack between my cheeks. I suck in breath. God.

"So?" he asks

"So what?"

"So, lie down," he suggests.

I do it.

"On your back. I want to look," he requests. Almost but not quite a command.

I do it.

He takes me all in. Eyes roaming. Focusing on my erection. And I am hard again. Damn. Achingly so. He licks his lips. Reaches over. Unstraps his arm. Tosses it onto a nearby chair. Turns to stare some more.

"You have a great cock," he nods.

I do my best to smile. To admire his as well. Erection. Jutting towards me. It seems to strain in my direction. Seeking. Guided missile. I want to....die? Gag. I dread this need. Abhor this desire. Desire and disgust. Pain and pleasure. The ulimate rush.

"Come here," I trill deep in my throat. He nods. I need speed now. Momentum. Rushing. Rushing towards completion. Conclusion. If I don't hurry I'll....die? Dying would be preferable to losing my nerve. Nerves? My nerves are on fire.

I swallow hard as the bed sags. Alex. Down next to me. Awkward for a moment on one arm. Levering over me. I support his shoulder. Grab both shoulders. Pull him close. Oh God. Skin to skin to skin to...Cocks. He's hard. Stiff. More stiff than his fucking arm. More stiff than his God damned gun. Half arm scraping along my shoulder. Even scar tissue, hard puckered flesh is sensuous. I whimper. He's grinning like a Godforsaken skull.

We move. Together. Grinding hips. Chests. Legs. I spread mine to give him better access. Pumping, thrusting. Licking. Sucking again. Lapping. Sniffing. Smelling musky, spicy scent of arousal. Breathless. Nipping. Biting hard once. I cry out. So does he. Alex growls one command and then no more words. Just sounds

"Get it up for me, Foxxxxxx," he snarls. And I do.

We slide over each other. Slick with sweat, pre-cum. I can feel every inch of him against my growing, swelling steaming flesh. I'm sinking. Sinking into sex. I want his sex. I don't. I do. Don't. Won't. Will. No will. My will is gone. I...it, it's too much. I can't stop it. No stopping it. To the end. Good. Let it come.

I'm moaning. Whimpering. Groaning again in counterpoint to his mewling voice. Mewling like a cat. Or a catamite. Whore. Slut, to slut, to rut. I want to rut to...

"Top or bottom?" he asks at last.

Why ask? I know what he wants. Oh Christ moment of truth. Truth? I can barely think it. Won't voice it. Won't let him...Oh God. I will. I know what I need. Necessity again. Resist? No. Can't resist. Or Serve? Service. Service him. Service with a smile. Service to the end. Receive. Gotta, gotta get it. In. Inside. Inside my...soul. And oh yeah, I know what he wants.

"Up my ass," I gasp.

"My pleasure," he hisses.

My pain.

Night stand. Rickety. Drawer pulled open in haste. Almost knocks it over. Condoms. Lube. Astroglide.

I glide. Gliding in my mind. Watching wide eyed. Alex's teeth holding foil. Gripping, tearing. Rips foil. Shakes the condom out. Impasse. Hard to do that one handed. He looks up at me. Non verbal request for help. I grab the rubber. Put it on his tip. Roll it down over his cock. Unfolding. His cock is hot even through the latex. He sighs as I stroke him a bit. I lie back down.

"Want it on your knees?" he asks.

"You?" I reply. Critical he think he has a choice. I give him the choice. I hold my breath. Hope he'll choose....

"No. I wanna see your face."

YES! I need....him...On me. Over me. Between my legs. Holding him still. Trapping. Oh Yeah.

"Works for me," I grin. Deaths head of my own. Can you see it Alex? Can you see?

He nods. Squeezes out the lube. Warms it against his stomach. Slicks up his hand. Motions for me to raise up my legs. I do. Knees bent. Then lifting. Up. Onto his shoulders. Over both. Splayed. Open. Shifting. I grab a pillow. Ram it fast under my ass. His hand between my butt cheeks. Probing. Wrinkled flesh. Finger insinuating inside. Possessing. Oh God. Only one and I'm coming off the bed all ready. Do I need it, him, this bad? Christ Jesus yes. I am damned. Damned to hell. Damn him to hell. Motherfucker. Fuck. Finger fucking. Oh LORD.

"Relax, you're tight," he whispers.

Tight? Well, I'm new at this. But he's not the first Thank God. And I will loosen. Relaxing. Riding it. Feeling him push in a second finger. I arch my hips as he pumps into me. Teasing. Oh God, please. Angle up. Hit me. Hit....he's making me wait for it. Bastard.

"Like it?" he husks.

"You know I do," I moan.

And God help me I do. I want more. I want it all. All of him. Inside. Hard, fast and deep. Splitting me. Spitting me. Fucking and then spitting inside. But I won't beg for it. No way in hell. It will be hell but...but...

Third finger and I yell out as he does hit me where it counts the most.

"Oh SSSSShitttttt!" I yelp. Prostate. Searing pleasure. Alex laughing as I buck. Helpless. He holds me.

"Nice action," he chuckles as I pump my ass into his hand.

I can't speak the pleasure mixed with pain is too much. We move together. Strong hand, fingers thrusting. Half his hand slides up my ass. GODJESUS. Once, twice. He pulls out his hand. Grabs the lube. He's smiling. Smiling. Slicking up his cock. This is it. This is it. I close my eyes.

"Ready?" he asks

I nod, "Do it."

His cock. I feel the head. I swallow. I'm swallowing him. Ass taking him. Cock pressure. OH GGGGGGOD! Pressing in. Filling. Tight. Too tight? No. Oh Jesus he's hard. It feels so good. Deeper. Deep. Come on. Come on. Do it. All the fucking wwwway! He's sighing as he thrusts his hips. Balancing against me with his half arm. Whole arm gripping my leg. He feels me relax. Tight muscle yielding. I grunt in pleasure. He grunts one last thrust. In up to his nuts. I open my eyes.

"Good?" he whispers.

"Great," I can't say any more.

"Keep your eyes open," he commands.

No problem I have no problem. Because now I must see. Wanna see it all. He looks at me for a minute then he pulls back and rams in. GOD DAMN! GOD DAMN!

"You tight bitch," he spits out.

"FUCK ME HARD!" I scream. And he does. Ramming, ramming fast. Oh fuck! Oh, Oh, So fucking good! Up. Push up. Riding, writhing. I grab his half arm to steady him. He's gone. Lost in lust. And so am I. Unbelievable pressure, just short of pain. Humping, humping. Arching up to meet each hard, pumping thrust. I can't believe. Want to deny. Deny everything. But it's...so...cockfucking...good.

"Move, move, don't stop," he's gasping as I buck up against his balls. Slapping. Mine are crushed. I snake a hand to my cock. I need it. Jerk it. Please. He knows. He grabs forward. Grabs me. I lower my hand. Grip the bedspread. He can do this with one hand? Oh yes he can. I can. I can come I can...OH OH OH. Cranking. He's doing it. Doing it to me. Doing me. On me. In me. Up me. Over me. Between my....FUCK I'M SO CLOSE. And then the words. See, yes, I knew. I knew. Right.

"Come for me Fox! Come for me."

UUUUUUUUUUUUHHHHHHHHHHH! Screaming. Screaming. Roaring. White hot explosion. Shooting. Milky streams of liquid fire. It feels like lava and fire gushing out of my cock. Fantastic flame. Oh God in heaven. Bright light. Blind. I'm blind. Fuck blind.

Alex. Wringing me. Wringing me out as I cum. Great gushing spams. He's holding back to give it to me. And then it's too much even for him. Drops my dick. Grabs my hip. Pulls out almost all the way. Clear backthrust. I keen in sudden agony of body, of soul as he crashes back into me. OH CHRIST that hurts but only for a second and then I feel like I'm coming again but from inside, deep, like a woman must feel. Hitting it. Hitting it. My muscles clamp down like a vice. OHHHHHHHHH. Wailing. Howling. Lost. No, Found.

Alex crying loud. Climaxing at last. Shrieking with it. Jesus. Bastard. Bastard beast. Riding right up my ass. He rocks back. Arm and stump outstreached. Christ crucified for a moment. Using just his hips to send him to heaven. Eyes shut. Mouth open wide. Breathing, huffing, gasping. Grunting. Straining. His ass pumping, still pumping, never ending orgasm and he leans back down over me. Still milking himself inside. Will it never end? Oh yes. It will. It's about to end for sure.

I hear the sound. Barely. Behind. Quiet. So silent. Thank God. I thought....he'd be too late. My surprise. My savior. My friend. My first. My lover. My life.

My eyes fill with love. Love for him. The one. The gun. The big man with the big gun. He sees me. Understands. Forgives. Part of the plan. He smiles. I speak. I speak.

"Walter," I whisper.

"What?" Alex hisses from between my legs.

Walter Skinner smiles. Grins large. Showing all teeth. Wolf grin. He is the wolf as well. The fucking alpha wolf. And this is his territory. His field. The killing field.

I grab Alex close. Tight. He grunts still dazed. Fuck blind too. But dawning realization. I smile.

Walter looms behind him. Gun. Gun to the beast's head. Alex's green eyes go wide. Stare into mine. He knows. He knows. Fucker. You fucker. See. See me. See death. See your death. I smile.

"See you in hell tovarishch," I hiss.

Click of the slide. He didn't even cock it. Wanted Alex to hear the bullet enter the chamber. The bullet with his name on it. Walter smiling. Smiling. Speaking.

"Good night Irene," he laughs. Deep bass sound. Time stops. Suspended. Silence. Alex shuts his eyes.

"Keep 'em open," I shriek, pounding on his back. "I wanna, I wanna see you die motherfucker, motherfucker...."

BBBBBOOOOOOOOOMMMMM!

Gunshot loud. Jesus. Jesus. Blood. Bone. Brains. Splattering. All over. All over me. Oh God. OH GOD! So Good. So Good. Walter laughing. Laughing. Alex slumping. Green eyes open. Dead. Head lolling. Dead. Beautiful. Blood trickles from his mouth. Thank you. Thank you. So glad. This is for you Daddy. For you and for Scully. For You. For Scully. Scully! Sculleeeeee!

xXx

"Mulder! Mulder! Jesus, Mulder, Wake up."

"SCULLEEEEEE!"

"Mulder!"

Coming back. Coming back from where? The dark place. The Night Place. The dark night of the soul...."

"Wwwwwwhat? Oh Christ."

"You were having a nightmare. It's ok. I'm here. It's ok."

Warm sweet feminine touch. Caring. Compassionate. Loving. Lover. I come back. She brings me back. My love. My lover. Scully.

"Oh God, Scully. Terrible."

"Relax, Mulder. Let me hold you. Here. Shift up."

I do. Into her arms. Against her soft, warm tits. Woman flesh. Mother flesh. Mothering comfort cushions.

"Jesus. A nightmare," I whisper, burying my head against her aromatic skin.

She strokes my back. My brow. Brushes my sweaty hair back. It will be all right. She makes it all right. I snuggle close. Bliss.

"Was it Samantha again?"

I glance up. Look into her kind, angelic face. Lovely. Clear alabaster skin. Brillant spark of intelligence filling electric incandescent blue eyes. Open. Waiting for my answer. I begin to tremble under her touch. Shaking.

"Nevermind," she whispers, pulling me close.

But I will.

xXx

Author's note: I know this is a brutal and violent story. Not pleasant. It wasn't pleasant when I dreamt it. I dream sometimes, very vividly. Sometimes the dream is a nightmare. That's where this story started out. As a nightmare. When I woke up, shaking like hell, I made notes about it right away. I get story ideas like that quite often. So I wrote this story. Almost as an exorcism. As a catharsis. So I hope you will understand. Understand and contemplate what may lie coiled inside all our psyches. What should stay coiled except in our dreams.

Bests, frogdoggie

DISCLAIMER 2: Walter S. Skinner belongs to Chris Carter, Ten-Thirteen Productions and 20th Century FOX Broadcasting. No copyright infringement is intended and no profit is being made from his use either. -FINALLY...THE END OF THE WHOLE STORY-


End file.
